John P. Slough
|died= |placeofbirth= Cincinnati, Ohio |placeofdeath= Santa Fe, New Mexico |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= John Potts Slough |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier general |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} John Potts Slough (February 1, 1829 – December 17, 1867; rhymes with "cow") was an American politician, lawyer, Union general during the American Civil War, and Chief Justice of New Mexico. He commanded the Union forces at the Battle of Glorieta Pass. Early life and career Slough was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. He became a lawyer and practiced law in Cincinnati before being elected to the Ohio General Assembly. While serving there, he struck a fellow assemblyman and was expelled. He moved to Denver, Colorado, in 1860 and continued to practice law, becoming one of the city's more distinguished lawyers. Civil War service In 1861 the Civil War broke out and Slough joined the Union forces as a captain in the 1st Colorado "Pike's Peakers" Volunteer Regiment. Members of his regiment were initially skeptical of his loyalty to the Union due to his association with the Democratic Party. However in August 1861, he became colonel of the regiment. In 1862 a Confederate army was invading the New Mexico Territory. Coming to the aid of the Union forces in New Mexico, Slough marched his regiment to Fort Union and, being the senior ranking officer there, assumed command of the post. Slough received orders from, Col. Edward R. S. Canby, commanding the Department of New Mexico, to remain at Fort Union. A Confederate force under William Read Scurry was moving to capture Fort Union. Disobeying orders, Slough took the garrison and marched towards Glorieta Pass to intercept Scurry. Slough and Scurry fought an initially indecisive action at the Battle of Glorieta Pass, but the battle was turned to a complete victory for the Union after Slough had sent Major John M. Chivington on a flank attack, which destroyed the Confederate's supply train. Following the battle, Canby sent orders to Slough to return to Fort Union immediately. Worried that he had already disobeyed orders by leaving Fort Union in the first place, he resigned his commission. He went to Washington, D.C., where he was given command of a brigade in the Shenandoah Valley during Stonewall Jackson's Valley Campaign of 1862. His forces were stationed at Harpers Ferry and saw little action. He was appointed brigadier general of volunteers of August 25, 1862, and became the military governor of Alexandria, Virginia. For the rest of the war he commanded the District of Alexandria. In December 1862, he sat on the court-martial that unfairly convicted Maj. Gen. Fitz John Porter of cowardice and disobedience. Postbellum career When the Civil War ended in 1865, Slough was appointed Chief Justice of the New Mexico Supreme Court by President Andrew Johnson. He became so unpopular in this post that many sought for his removal, including William Logan Rynerson. In 1867 Slough and Rynerson had become such enemies that after a heated argument Rynerson assassinated Slough, aged 38, in Santa Fe. See also *List of assassinated American politicians *List of American Civil War generals External links * Retrieved on 2008-08-14 Category:1829 births Category:1867 deaths Category:People of Colorado in the American Civil War Category:Assassinated American politicians Category:Members of the Ohio House of Representatives Category:People from Cincinnati, Ohio Category:People from Denver, Colorado Category:People from Alexandria, Virginia Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:People murdered in New Mexico Category:New Mexico Territory judges